Regina Wiessner
|-|Regular Form= |-|Sunset Form= '''7 hours from midnight |-|Twilight Form= 3 hours from midnight |-|Evening Form= 1 hour from midnight |-|Midnight Form= 5 minutes away from midnight Summary Particularly big character for the franchise. This is not what a vampire should be. People expect a great queen of the night filled with charisma and power, releasing charm that can make men and women alike fall in love. They are tyrants or gods of the night. This is a bratty spoiled child who loves to lie and prank others, and is an extreme coward who relies on the power of her allies. Why do they even follow this foolish child who treat others and have no tact or sense of honor? The one who even backstabs others, albeit failingly often, and is never to be trusted or even be taken seriously? Well, at least when you meet her anytime it's not close to the evening. Regina is a vampire like many, and unlike many. She becomes stronger like her kind the closer it is to night, but she possesses a strange lineage of where her soul is not normal. Or rather it's been theorized that this vampire has recreated so many times. Regardless, compared to other vampires her power reaches the very peak of both incredibly weak and incredibly strong. Her power exponentially grows and drops depending on how time flows for her. At the same time, her sense of honor and goodness rises each time it does so. Appearance and Personality A brat that changes as time changes. Iniitally she is like a child's form, short and often not treated as someone to be respected. However as the night draws closer her body slowly matures and becomes noticeable. Height gained, less adorableness, and more focus on being a sleek charismatic young beauty. At least is what she describes herself. Really it just makes her look more like a presentable teenager that's still on the short side. But soon she turns to her more powerful forms. Alligned with a showcase of burst of power, Regina becomes more bulky and muscular. Reaching what she calls a past form of hers. Being all about brawns and nothing too focused on magic and speed. Although she says that she is still noticeably fast and potent with her own brand of magic, even if she chooses to avoid using the latter. Regardless she is the symbol of a physical goddess here, showcasing that even the sun does not faze her. To further on along, her second last form is more of a mature woman's. Endowed more so than her previous form, yet more slender, sleek, and pale. A bonafide vampirella is what could be described. This was the ultimate and wanted vampire by everyone. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Regina Wiessner Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Female Age: 2000+ years old Classification: Vampire Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: The underworld Weight: Dependent Height: Dependent Likes: Sun, comradeship, maids!!, bragging, her allies Dislikes: Gallvant's bluntness, her allies, Draughter, Utararou Eye Color: Red eyes Hair Color: Blue hair Hobbies: Flaunting, Planning, Gambling Values: Loyalty, Tenacity, Survivability Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Eden of Hell Previous Affiliation: None notable Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e0Cdi_TLY8%7CThrough my Blood - Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C to 10-B | 7-B to Low 6-C | At least 5-C to 5-A | At least 4-A, likely 2-B | Unknown Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' ** *'Second Key' ** *'Third Key' ** *'Fourth Key' ** Attack Potency: Below Average human level to Average human level (Notable for being so weak she injured her foot when she stubbed her toe for an hour) | City level to Small Island level (Strength increases over time. Breached a barrier that covered a small kingdom. Took out a lieutenant who did the same with ease) | At least Moon level to Large Planet level (An attack deflected by a general was redirected into a small moon, and vaporised it. Said attack is in earliest stage of her form) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multiverse level (Wiped out a General's pocket universe. Said pocket universe was described as infinite in size, and that the scope is akin to multiple universes in scale. She eradicated the very pocket universe itself by aiming for its foundations of space and time with fate manipulation. In this state was able to take on a serious attack from Draughter) Speed: Supersonic (Was at least able to outrun enemies shooting at her in her base form) | At least High Hypersonic (Matched Sauille in speed. Overwhelmed lieutenants in speed whom use railguns and goggles that allow them to track enemies at very high speeds) Lifting Strength: Dependent Striking Strength: Dependent Durability: Below Average human level to Average human level (Notable for being so weak she injured her foot when she stubbed her toe for an hour) | City level to Small Island level (Strength increases over time. Survived an attack from Chiron) | At least Moon level to Large Planet level (Survived numerous attacks from Vice General Amandus. Amandus fought evenly with Merlin before and turned a moon into fragments. Was able to tank the force and heat of two miniature suns slamming into her) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multiverse level (Was untouched by Amandus' Betelgeuse ability and numerous suns. Betelgeuse was a gigantic sun that dwarfs the solar system turned into a massive supernova)) Stamina: Incredibly low | Range: Melee range, extended by equipment Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Despite coming off as a naive coward, can be quite ingenious. Weaknesses: She's pretty weak at this form. Even a normal person has a chance of killing her | Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Sword Users Category:Royalty Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fate Users